Escape: Sparks journey
by snowstar5112
Summary: Spark is a young street cat, who knows about the forest clans, but according to the rogues and loners on the streets, she thinks there dangerous, with her own history of being a frightened kittypet she wants to prove her bravery and escape the city!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story with my new account. I write pretty often, but I'm not too good at it. I wouldn't mind some reviews of the chapters, even some critics. I'm hoping it's enjoyable. But I'm still figuring out how something's work around here. Thanks!**

Spark strode down the sullen streets, stopping by an alley, an amber pair of eyes glared back at her, hissing, Spark, taken by surprise, she leap on forwards. Continuing to stride down the gloomy pathways in search of something...Something big, something thought of as scary. Deadly even. But she didn't look scared. With her tail high in the air, a squeal pierced the midnight air. Instead of feeling calm and relaxed in the midnight chill, she felt hot, forgetting how dangerous it was out here at night, she bolted down the alley-ways, getting herself lost in the maze of the two leg place. With possibly what she was looking for could be chasing her to her doom. But thinking about it briefly, she had no Idea what could be chasing her, she didn't even know what she was looking at. Or if she was even being chased. She thought of stopping to fight, before she remember the shrill scream, that managed to shake her body. Running past a two leg house with a white fence, she stopped, something shook her body, telling her to just go inside, she shrugged, but leaped over the fence and landed on soft... grass? Something she hadn't felt in ages, she seemed to be on the edge of the twoleg place. Panting for breath, she looked at the forest ahead. But she found herself padding towards the abandoned twoleg nest a few tail lengths away. As she tried to turn around and walk towards the grassy forest, she heard a mewling sound from inside the house, one of the sounds sounded the same as the shrill squeal that reminded her how she had came here. But how could that cat get here so quickly, though pausing quickly, she had no idea how long she had been running for.

"Hello?" Spark meowed quietly. Another mewling sound answered her;  
"Help!" It cried out, but a different voice_, there are two cats here_! She thought, _And one of them is in danger! _She reminded herself. Walking through the smaller dark nest. Which brought her to think about where she would sleep tonight.

Scenting each room carefully, she smelt the scent of milk.

_Wait...what?_ Following it, she was lead to a room filled with soft, colourful boulders! Touching one with a paw, she heard another plea for her aid. Spinning around, she saw a tiny soft boulder on its side. sort of... shaking? She ran towards it, rearing and pushing her paws down hard, knocking it back to its original position. Two scraps of fur, one a pretty cream colour, the other, a slightly orange-y creamy colour. Maybe even a ginger, or a yellow and a slight possibility of Russet. Thought she couldn't see in the darkness.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly. Licking the scared cream coloured kit over the ear.

The ginger, (well maybe) nodded, wrapping his tail around the cream she-kit.

The cream she-kit whimpered and frowned, twitching her tail

"My names Featherkit" She meowed quietly "and this is my littermate Lionkit"

_C_-clan names? Clans are real things? I thought they were just stories loners told...

"We escaped from our camp" Lion said, bouncing up and down. "And found our way here" His tone dropped "Then that soft boulder fell on us..." He pointed with his tail

"And we've been trapped since sun high" Featherkit sighed.

"Its moonhigh" Spark pointed out.

"Oh foxdung!" Lionkit gasped, "What about Cloudheart?"  
They exchanged nervous glances and dashed off without saying anything. Spark twitched her ear. Frowning angrily.

_I possibly saved their lives!_

With a quick glance at the exit, she smiled greedily and followed the tracks out of the nest.

**The scream that made spark run was just a battle between cats so I won't probably get around to that part. And if you didn't know, the smaller 'soft boulder' or couch/sofa was just a bean bag. But of course they didn't know if it was on its side. Spark is a ginger tabby by the way- The story will get more exiting later on, just wait with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story with my new account. I write pretty often, but I'm not too good at it. I wouldn't mind some reviews of the chapters, even some critics. I'm hoping it's enjoyable. But I'm still figuring out how something's work around here. Thanks!**

Spark strode down the sullen streets, stopping by an alley, an amber pair of eyes glared back at her, hissing, Spark, taken by surprise, she leap on forwards. Continuing to stride down the gloomy pathways in search of something...Something big, something thought of as scary. Deadly even. But she didn't look scared. With her tail high in the air, a squeal pierced the midnight air. Instead of feeling calm and relaxed in the midnight chill, she felt hot, forgetting how dangerous it was out here at night, she bolted down the alley-ways, getting herself lost in the maze of the two leg place. With possibly what she was looking for could be chasing her to her doom. But thinking about it briefly, she had no Idea what could be chasing her, she didn't even know what she was looking at. Or if she was even being chased. She thought of stopping to fight, before she remember the shrill scream, that managed to shake her body. Running past a two leg house with a white fence, she stopped, something shook her body, telling her to just go inside, she shrugged, but leaped over the fence and landed on soft... grass? Something she hadn't felt in ages, she seemed to be on the edge of the twoleg place. Panting for breath, she looked at the forest ahead. But she found herself padding towards the abandoned twoleg nest a few tail lengths away. As she tried to turn around and walk towards the grassy forest, she heard a mewling sound from inside the house, one of the sounds sounded the same as the shrill squeal that reminded her how she had came here. But how could that cat get here so quickly, though pausing quickly, she had no idea how long she had been running for.

"Hello?" Spark meowed quietly. Another mewling sound answered her;  
"Help!" It cried out, but a different voice_, there are two cats here_! She thought, _And one of them is in danger! _She reminded herself. Walking through the smaller dark nest. Which brought her to think about where she would sleep tonight.

Scenting each room carefully, she smelt the scent of milk.

_Wait...what?_ Following it, she was lead to a room filled with soft, colourful boulders! Touching one with a paw, she heard another plea for her aid. Spinning around, she saw a tiny soft boulder on its side. sort of... shaking? She ran towards it, rearing and pushing her paws down hard, knocking it back to its original position. Two scraps of fur, one a pretty cream colour, the other, a slightly orange-y creamy colour. Maybe even a ginger, or a yellow and a slight possibility of Russet. Thought she couldn't see in the darkness.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly. Licking the scared cream coloured kit over the ear.

The ginger, (well maybe) nodded, wrapping his tail around the cream she-kit.

The cream she-kit whimpered and frowned, twitching her tail

"My names Featherkit" She meowed quietly "and this is my littermate Lionkit"

_C_-clan names? Clans are real things? I thought they were just stories loners told...

"We escaped from our camp" Lion said, bouncing up and down. "And found our way here" His tone dropped "Then that soft boulder fell on us..." He pointed with his tail

"And we've been trapped since sun high" Featherkit sighed.

"Its moonhigh" Spark pointed out.

"Oh foxdung!" Lionkit gasped, "What about Cloudheart?"  
They exchanged nervous glances and dashed off without saying anything. Spark twitched her ear. Frowning angrily.

_I possibly saved their lives!_

With a quick glance at the exit, she smiled greedily and followed the tracks out of the nest.

**The scream that made spark run was just a battle between cats so I won't probably get around to that part. And if you didn't know, the smaller 'soft boulder' or couch/sofa was just a bean bag. But of course they didn't know if it was on its side. Spark is a ginger tabby by the way- The story will get more exiting later on, just wait with me.**

**I don't think this story will be very popular anyways. But if it does, I'd like some reviews, it'd make my day, really! I hope I'm not copying anyone, I've read Snatched: the story of snowkit, which I really enjoyed. And a few blue exorcist, nightvale and homestuck ones too. So I hope this story isn't offensive to anyone. And if you like this story (If anyone reads it) please tell your friends, family or anyone!**

**_Chapter 2: Finding a new home_**

Spark was close of the tail of Featherkit and Lionkit, crossing the strong scent of lots of cats, she faintly picked up the kits scents. Breaking into a slight run, then a sprint, until she could smell them in front of her!Peeringsilently over the bushes, she spotted Lionkit poking his head into a bush. Pulling out a shiny red berry, Featherkit licked her lips behind him. It took Spark only a moment to figure out what had happened.

Lionkit was going to eat a death berry, or as referred to in the city, 'Yew' Berries.

If she helped him, it would give away her identity. But otherwise, she would watched an innocent kit die in front of her. She couldn't interfere here. Featherkit suddenly looked confused, or shocked, Spark couldn't see from this angle. As lionkit squished the berry with his teeth, Spark watched hopelessly as the juice flew down his throat. Featherkit didn't look surprised, but anxious, she looked around, as if hoping there'd be some sort of sign, cat or herb. Though Spark doubted that she knew that much about herbs. She bit her lip before jumping into the clearing, Looking at Lionkit's tiny, quivering body. Scenting the air, she smelt a tang of Yarrow? She followed it quickly, determined, she found Featherkit was following, she seemed to know Spark was stalking them, so she didn't really make too much of a deal that she hadn't stopped Lionkit eating the berry.

Ripping up the plant hastily, handing half to Featherkit. She took them quickly following her own scent back towards the clearing, she paused and stared, glancing at Spark. Spark sighed, dabbing her paw at Lionkit. Lionkit let out a tiny squeak and his sides stopped moving. Featherkit wailed in distress,

"Wait.." Spark grabbed each bit of the herb, shoving it down Lionkits throat. Lionkit's sides heaved gently, but shallow, as he threw up the berry. Featherkit smiled, almost. Lionkit was breathing fine in no time. But Featherkit didn't look satisfied. Spark glanced behind her to see three, large cats. Both looking at the bits of death berry that Lionkit had thrown up in her paw and Lionkits still body, though he was breathing.

The third cat, a she-cat, let out a wail "My son!" She whimpered. Letting grief turn into anger, she threw herself at Spark, No cat stopped the battle. But featherkit seemed distressed. Staring at Lionkit, and back at Sparks attacker, her mom, Cloudheart. Almost as if she was begging for Lionkit to get up. After time had passed, Cloudheart was sturdily pinning Spark to the ground. No wound touched her sleek fur, but Spark seemed drenched in blood. Featherkit let out a yowl and made herself clear to the patrol

"This cat is no murderer! She is a hero!" Cloudheart snorted "Come here Featherkit, I'll protect you" She said with a hiss, directed towards Spark. She held her tail out towards her daughter, offering her safety.

Featherkit shook her head. "I told you once! This cat, _saved_ Lionkit! Are you mouse-brained? Can you not _smell_ the Yarrow? Can you not _see_ that Lionkit is breathing? Why did you attack this cat without looking at the evidence?" Featherkit seemed enraged. As if she was losing all of her loved ones in a single day. Spark breathed gently. "F-Featherkit" She choked "It's fi-fine, moth-mothers are l-like that" Spark managed to whisper softly. But Featherkit ignored it. "Mother, get off her right now, take her to camp, let's get Roseleaf to look at her wounds" Cloudheart stuttered a tiny reply, that Spark could not hear. But featherkit glared back as another she-cat picked up Lionkit over her back

"Thank you, Fawngaze." Said the last tom, "At least some of us are helping" He glared at the queen. "Dewwhisker. It's alright" She meowed, passing by the tom with ease, No argument or tension was gained between the two.

"Come home" Featherkit said to Spark.

_Home?_ She purred, she liked that word, something she never had, but it seemed she had just been offered a place in their clan.

_This does feel like home_ she thought, glancing towards Featherkit, who was smiling, but asking Dewwhisker to help Spark at the same time. She was hauled up onto the toms back. Resting her eyes, she pondered if she would like it there, getting into deep thought about the word _'clan'_ it meant a lot. _Cats who care for you, you don't fear dying alone... Its special_ She opened her eyes and saw a huge clearing, though not much was happening, there was a small white she-cat lying upon a big ledge, talking to another cat about patrols, but that was almost it besides the patrol itself. _Is this really home?_

**Yeah, okay lame. Not much happened besides Cloudheart's over reaction. Though not really a spoiler, but Spark will have an overreaction (not telling which emotion) About this place. Before she understands anything and moves to the apprentice den. Sorry. This should of been up here sooner**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my starclan. This really has 19 views already? I thought it would get less! But thankyou to those who read it, chapter 4 will follow this chapter very quickly. I hope its enjoyable so far :) I haven't got to much to say because of no reviews. But I think it'll get more when I'm all done.**

Spark opened her eyes to a dull, gloomy light. Silver rain drops trickled down a fern nearby her.

_Where am I?_ She panicked, gripping the floor with her claws, before realising she was in the clan camp. She opened her eyes, Featherkit was resting nearby her, her soft feathery pelt pressed up against her own. She yawned, it was barely dawn. She stretched, poking her head inside a nearby den, where the same, small, snowy she-cat was resting, curled up in a ball of white fluff. She twitched her head. Did all cats sleep on their own here? She leaped down from where she was standing and follow a tangy scent. She licked her lips as she approached a pile of mice, shrews, and other small rodents. But she knew she wasn't welcome to them...

She pricked her ears as she heard murmuring from a bush on the far side of the clearing. She followed silently. Spark dropped to the ground and peered through leafs. Another bunch of cats, including Dewwhisker and Fawngaze where inside, A handsome dark brown tom was watching the entrance of the den carefully, while a she-cat was asleep at his side. She frowned slightly, why wasn't he coming out if he was awake? But then the she-cat opened her eyes, a gleaming, bright orange. The tom purred. She sighed and walked away. She shouldn't be spying or eves dropping if she was going to be accepted here. Not wanting to get caught poking around, she darted back to the den she woke up in. Realising there were four cats in there, not including herself. A dark gray she-cat, Featherkit, Lionkit, who had still not recovered from the death berries fully and a creamy white she-cat, very similar to Featherkits. _I thought Cloudheart was her mother?_ Her thoughts where disturbed by voices in the clearing.  
"Take this to Spark, Featherkit said she would be hungry when she wakes up"  
"Wouldn't it be a bit strange if she woke up with no one familiar around her?"  
"She doesn't know anyone here!"  
"Just go already! Dovefeather, go take this to your sister, Lionkits in there too and Finchclaw, your patrol's leaving you behind!" There was a scurrying of paws outside, awaking the creamy she-cat and the smaller gray one next to her.

"Oh...Lionkit? Are you feeling better?" She asked drowsily.

Lionkit replied with a tiny grunt. "I don't know" he twitched his tail. Closing his eyes again. Featherkit on the other hand was handing him a few multiple herbs, the gray she-cat looked shocked  
"Not those ones Featherkit!" She dived towards them, knocking them out of her paws.  
"Moonpaw! What on earth?" She gasped.

"Those are the wrong herbs, right Roseleaf?" The gray she-cat, or moontail, looked at the creamy she-cat, Roseleaf. Who nodded.  
"Dovefeather!" Lionkit gasped. "You came to visit me!" Featherkit and Lionkit jumped up and down, running towards the she-cat. The den was crowded.  
"Moonpaw and Featherkit, you should leave..." Both nodded and dashed away from the den. Spark happily, (and hungrily) Accepted the offered shrew. Sharing it with Roseleaf and Dovefeather. All three shared the meal quickly. Dovefeather leaving quicker than she came, Roseleaf dismissed Spark from the den, ordering her to look for a she-cat with big, green eyes and a fluffy, white pelt, or a tom with a dark gray one.  
Spark frowned. Barely awake and went off in search. The tom she spied on earlier, still in her mind. she shook herself awake and pounced away. Catching a glimpse of white fur in the corner of her eyes _Found you!_

**I'm sorry, as I said, not a good writer, and it often gets confusing. let me explain.  
Dovefeather is Lionkit and Featherkits bigger sister. the cats talking in the clearing where a combined coversation of Finchclaw, Dovefeather and the snowy white she-cat. **


End file.
